The Legend of Zelda: Return of Ganondorf
by Dark Amystika
Summary: Ganondorf's back and ready to make good on his promise of destroying Link and Zelda's descendants. Link's gone missing, and it's up to his and Zelda's daughter to find him and stop Ganondorf before his oath is fulfilled. I love reviews and suggestions!
1. The New Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and all that. And I just want to say hey to my best friend Caitlin who helped me think of this idea, which we thought of as an idea for a sequel to Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Oh, and this comes after Majora's Mask, so it has nothing to do with Wind Waker.

The New Hero

Something was troubling Link. Something just didn't feel right anymore, like something terrible was about to happen, something that would threaten his kingdom and worse, his family. Zelda knew something was bothering her husband from his frazzled, nervous behavior. The problem was, Link wouldn't admit that he felt something was horribly, horribly wrong. If he couldn't do that, she couldn't help him figure out what it was. Finally, she decided to confront him about his fears and try to draw them out of him. She went to the library, where Link could more often than not be found nowadays.

"Link?" she said softly. He looked up at her from the ancient texts he was poring over and sighed.

"Yes, dear?" he asked tiredly.

"Link, I know something's wrong," Zelda said. "I know that you fear some sort of evil. As a Sage, I may be able to help you. Will you please, please just tell me what's wrong?" Link looked up at her sadly.

"You want to know?" he asked. "Well if you really want to know, I feel a great evil rising out of the very heart of Hyrule. I feel the old pains of my battles from so many years ago coming back. I feel…Ganondorf."

"No!" gasped Zelda. "Link, why on earth didn't you just tell me? I battled him with you, if you recall! I need to know if you're feeling him again. If you are, then that means that he was right, though we knew the seal of the gods would only hold him for so long. But you remember what he said before we sealed him away."

"I remember," Link said desolately. "No need to remind me, I remember. He promised that he would come back and kill our descendants." He sighed. "Where's Destiny?" he asked.

"Out riding that Dante of hers," replied Zelda. "And I know what you're thinking and you're right, we shouldn't tell her. Well, we shouldn't tell her of Ganondorf's terrible oath. She'd never sleep again."

"Are you so certain of that?" asked Link, a faint smile playing about his lips. "Remember she has the powers of both of our Triforce pieces, including Courage. She's not scared so easily."

"Still, we shouldn't tell her yet," Zelda said firmly. "If we can avoid it, we shouldn't tell her at all. If we can destroy Ganondorf before he gets to our daughter, and us, there's no need to tell her."

"She must know someday," sighed Link. He rose and walked over to Zelda and the two left the library together. Soon Destiny came barreling down the hall at them, throwing her arms around her father and grinning at her mother.

"Oh, what a ride!" she gushed breathlessly. "I bet that Dante could outrace Epona now!"

"Hey, let's not get carried away! I mean, Dante's fast but really…," said Link, managing to grin. Destiny laughed again, tossing her golden-blonde mane of hair over her shoulder, her sapphire eyes sparkling. She smiled as she looked into her parents' matching eyes, then her smile faded to a look of confused concern.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "You look like something's wrong, something that you don't want me knowing about. Am I right? What is it?"

"Are you empathic or something?" asked Link. "Because I swear you can feel what we feel at times and that's how you know all that you do." He sighed. "Yes, something's wrong. I've feeling that Ganondorf's back, that he's regaining strength and is ready to blanket the world in a second darkness."

"By the Goddesses!" gasped Destiny. "How is it possible? How could he, how could _anyone,_ break the seal made my the Sages with the power of the Triforce and the Golden Goddesses?"

"We knew it would only hold for so long, dearest, but we had anticipated it to be longer than this," said Zelda.

"Well then, you have to stop him again!" Destiny said. "You have to either seal him away again, or kill him! Right?" Link smiled at his rambunctious daughter.

"Sweetheart, if only it were that easy," he said. "But I know that I have a duty, as king of Hyrule and as Hero of Time, to protect the people. And that means I'll have to get the Master Sword back from the Pedestal of Time. I'll have to open the Door of Time again."

"But won't that propel you forward in time?" asked Destiny.

"Quite possibly," replied Link. "But I have to. The Master Sword is the only blade that can destroy Ganondorf's evil again. And Ganondorf himself. We cannot risk him breaking another seal. He must be destroyed once and for all."

"But that means more battles, more pain, more nightmares," said Destiny gently. Link looked at her. "Oh I know about your nightmares, I hear you screaming oftentimes in the night, screaming in pain, screaming for Mother, for me, for mercy. I even heard you beg for death once. I don't want that to happen to you. Let me go instead. I'll take the Master Sword, go forward in time to become an adult, and stop Ganondorf for you." Link just stared at his daughter in astonishment.

"I-I can't!" he said. "I can't let you go into this battle, that would be as go as placing my own seal on your death warrant! I'm not going to lose you like that!"

"But Father, you were my age, a few years younger even, when you started your adventures through time and took the Master Sword for yourself," Destiny pointed out.

"I had no choice, and I gained much experience before my battle with Ganondorf. I had days, weeks, to prepare, all the time that you wouldn't have. And I will not, I cannot, put you through the hell that I endured during my 'adventures', as you call them, if I can avoid it," Link said firmly.

"But Papa," protested Destiny.

"No, Des," Link said sadly. "I won't do that to you. I can't." Destiny looked again into her father's eyes and saw that it was useless to keep arguing. She sighed and inclined her head. Link put his arms around her, holding her to him tightly. "Oh my brave daughter, you don't fully understand. You don't see what I saw, what stills haunts me in my dreams."

"If I could, I'd dream your nightmares for you so you could sleep in peace," said Destiny softly. "If I could, I'd feel you pain for you so you could rest. If I could, I'd relive your memories for you so the pain wouldn't come back. But I can't. What I can do, however, is share in your feelings, create memories of my own, help you through this so you wouldn't be alone in your pain. Let me help you, please." Link's eyes filled with tears at his child's words, but he shook his head. Destiny sighed again, and rested her head against her father's chest. He hugged her, then released her slowly, kneeling before her and looking into her eyes. They, too, were brimming with unshed tears. "Let me come with you," she whispered.

"I can't. My love, you fill me with pride when you say such things as you just did, but you're not ready yet. I love you so, and that's why I don't want to risk you, risk losing you to the darkness. The time will come when you are ready, and you will know that time. You will feel it in your heart, and see the Triforce mark glow on your hand," Link said. Destiny looked at the back of her left hand where there was a Triforce mark. She looked back at her father. "When this time comes, you will have your own battles to fight, your own demons to conquer, your own fate to discover. And when this time comes, you will find what you need in the highest place of the lowest place, where no one ever goes out of respect for the unseen presence of a powerful guardian."

"But what does that mean?" asked Destiny.

"You will understand in time," Link assured her. He kissed her cheek, rose, and kissed Zelda. "And now it's time for me to leave, before Ganondorf can cause any irreparable sorrow on Hyrule." He started down the hall.

"Be careful Papa!" Destiny cried after him. Link turned around and smiled distantly at her.

"With the image of you standing next to your mother to keep the hope burning in my heart, I'll return sooner," he called back. Destiny smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. Link threw each of them one last kiss, then departed quickly.

"He'll be back soon," said Zelda softly, after a heavy silence.

"I don't know," Destiny said. "There's a shadow over my heart that foresees danger. I'm afraid."

"He'll be back!" repeated Zelda. "He will. I can feel that he will." Destiny didn't reply, just stared after her father in silence. Zelda looked at her. "It's late, dear. Time for bed."

"All right," said Destiny absently. This worried Zelda. Normally, when told to go to bed, Destiny argued and protested for up to an hour that she should get to stay up later. The only exception to this was if she was sick. Or if she was feeling something to come in the near future that took up all her attention. And if her feelings ever took up all of her attention, they were bad. But Zelda tried to fool herself into thinking that Destiny was just anxious, and the two went to bed. Zelda dreamt of her husband returning victorious from his battle, and peace being restored to the land before it was even taken from it. Destiny, however, was tormented by nightmares of her own all night.

_She was in an evil castle, running up endless stairs, following dark organ music to the top of the tower. She was panting, gasping for breath, her skirt dirty and torn. She stopped for a moment and looked at her dress in disgust. She much preferred functional tunics and leggings to the pretty dresses her parents (more specifically her mother) liked to see her in, but she wore them for them at times. Now she just wanted to tear her skirt off and sprint as fast as she could up the stairs. Instead, she hiked her skirt up as high as she could and sprinted as best she could. After an eternity of running up damnable stairs, she reached a door. The music was behind it. With a feeling of dread in her stomach, she opened the door. Ganondorf sat with his back to her at an organ. Suspended in the air above him was a red crystal. And sealed within the crystal, limp and lifeless, was Link._

_"Father?" she whispered, hardly able to hear the breathless sound. Ganondorf stopped playing the horrible song, but didn't turn to her._

_"It took you a while to get here," he said calmly. "But here you are, and better late than never. Though that may not have been if you were a little later. There's hardly any life left in your pathetic father now. And he thought he could protect you from me!" He laughed evilly. Destiny felt as though her heart was being pierced by an icicle when Ganondorf spoke and laughed._

_"Let him go," she said, trying to sound cold and dangerous._

_"Dear child, why should I?" asked Ganondorf off-handedly._

_"What do you _want?"_ cried Destiny desperately. Ganondorf looked at her and smiled a slow, sinister smile._

_"What do I want?" he repeated. "Why, my dear child, I want nothing more than_ you."_Destiny gasped. "Oh yes," Ganondorf continued easily, "that's right. Your father didn't tell you, did he? Or your mother. They wanted to protect you, didn't want you to have _nightmares_. Well, it's time you knew the truth. When your parents sealed me away in that hellhole, I swore that the seal would be broken. And when it was, I swore to come out into the world and destroy their descendants. That means _you. _For I want nothing less than the Triforce. I want the world. And I will have it. All I need it the link that binds the pieces of the Triforce. You are that link. You get the powers of the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage from your parents. With you, I can gain control over those pieces and fuse them with my own, and awaken the Gods of Darkness with a blood tribute! The royal blood of Hyrule, spilled to the birth of darkness!"_

_"You're mad!" cried Destiny. "Father! Father, please wake up! Please hear me! Father!"_

_"He can't hear you, and he's long gone now!" roared Ganondorf. "You're too late! They're dead, both of them!"_

_"NO!" screamed Destiny, but she knew it was true. She turned to run and found herself paralyzed._

_"Not you," Ganondorf said. "You're mine!" Everything went black momentarily. When the nightmare returned, Destiny saw Ganondorf on the roof of the tower with her in his arms. She was unconscious as he carried her to an altar. _An altar in the likeness of the Pedestal of Time!_ Destiny would have screamed in her sleep, if she could have. As it was, she could only watch as Ganondorf laid her on the altar and drew the Master Sword itself from its sheath at his side._

_"And now," he said in a booming voice, "to the death of the Golden Goddesses and the birth of the Gods of Darkness, I offer the blood of the Royal Family of Hyrule. The blood of the Triforce!" He spun the Master Sword above his head, and thrust it into Destiny's heart. Her eyes snapped open and she screamed as the blood poured forth from her, staining her dress, spilling all over the evil altar. _

She screamed so loudly that she woke up, still screaming. She sat bolt upright in bed, eyes wide and terrified, endlessly screaming. Her nurse, a descendant of the great Impa, ran in.

"Princess, what's wrong? What's happened?" she cried. Destiny finally ceased her horrible screams to catch her breath. She looked around wildly, looking for Ganondorf, her father, the blood, anything.

"Mother," she whispered. "Mommy. Mommy!" She kept crying out that one word, over and over, until Zelda came running in. She veritably threw herself onto the bed beside her hysterical daughter, holding her close to her. Destiny sobbed into her mother, holding on to her desperately. Finally she quieted and was able to tell her mother what she had seen. Zelda couldn't speak for shock of everything she had just heard from her daughter. They both knew that they saw prophetic visions in their dreams, and that it was very likely that this was another. Neither spoke for a time, until Destiny said all the words that needed to be said.

"Something bad is going to happen."


	2. The Highest Place of the Lowest Place

A/N: I made up Toan, even though his name comes from Dark Cloud, so I own the character in this story at least.

The Highest Place of the Lowest Place

Destiny and Zelda calmed, had a mug of hot cocoa together, and went back to bed. However, only Zelda went back to sleep. Destiny remained awake for a time. A glowing ball of deep blue light with black wings hovered at her shoulder.

"You're not going to sleep again tonight and you know it," said the light gently."I know it," said Destiny heavily. "But Toan, I know something's going to happen to Papa. It may have happened already. I can't just go back to sleep and fool myself into thinking that nothing's wrong. I have to do something!" She sprang out of bed and began to pace furiously. Suddenly she stopped, as though she felt something. A mirthless smile crept slowly over her mouth. "Father was right," she said softly. "I understand now. I know I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Toan. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to the highest place of the lowest place," she said. "I'm going to the Kokiri Forest. Tonight. Now." With that she went to her wardrobe and pulled out a loose white shirt and a pair of black leggings. These she put on, as well as a pair of black boots. She tied her hair back in a braid and turned to leave. "Are you coming with me, then?" she asked her fairy companion.

"Of course I am!" Toan said. "Somebody's got to watch out for you, you reckless sprite. Besides, your parents would not be happy if I just let you go out alone." Destiny smiled gratefully at him.

"I think don't think that Navi would be too thrilled if you let me go out alone either," Destiny pointed out.

"Don't bring Mother into this," muttered Toan. Destiny laughed softly.

"We have to go now," she said, and with that the two snuck out of Destiny's room, down many halls and around many corridors, out the back to the stables. Once there, Destiny got out and tacked Dante. Then they road like a silent wind away from the castle. When they had left the Castle Town, Destiny stopped Dante and looked back at the castle in the distance. She looked in silence for a moment, then spurred Dante on faster, thinking, _'I must go quickly. And come back as soon as I can.' _They raced to the Kokiri Forest with all speed, waking a few Kokiri children who shouted at them and tagged them as 'hooligans' and 'insolent ruffians'. Destiny did not, could not, care. She directed Dante to a tall treehouse in at the bottom of a low slope. The lowest place in the Forest, which was the lowest place in Hyrule. The treehouse itself, however, was the tallest thing in the Forest, besides the entrance to the Lost Woods. As soon as they were at the bottom of the ladder, Destiny leapt off Dante and zipped up the ladder and into the treehouse. Once inside, she began searching everywhere she could think of. However, she found nothing. Exasperated, she threw herself on the floor. In doing so, she noticed something under the little bed. Curious, hardly daring to be hopeful, she reached under and groped around for whatever she had seen. Her face lit up when she felt something.

"Ah, here it is!" she exclaimed, as she pulled out a bundle of green material, something brown and wooden, and something long. "Turn your back, would you Toan?" she asked, straightening. Toan sighed, but did as she asked. He heard her moving around behind him, and when she at last told him he could turn back he saw a feminine, slightly older, version of Link when he was a child. Destiny had dug out her father's old Kokiri tunic, Deku shield, and Kokiri Sword and now wore them. Toan just stared.

"Destiny, you look…" he stammered, then found he was unable to tell her how she looked. Destiny just smiled.

"Thanks Toan," she said. "These were my father's. He was wearing them when he first met Ganondorf. He actually drew his sword to challenge Ganondorf when he demanded to know where Impa and Mother had gone. He ended up on his ass, but it's the courage that counts." Toan laughed.

"Let me guess. You're going to confront Ganondorf wearing your father's old getup, right?" he asked.

"Right in one!" replied Destiny. "Now come on, we have to hurry."

"And where do you propose we go?" asked Toan.

"The Temple of Time, where else?" asked Destiny. "We have to see if my father's there, and trapped in time. If so, we have to save him. But there's something else here…" she broke off, bent down by the bed, and searched under it again. A moment later, a triumphant cry sounded, telling Toan that Destiny had found whatever she had been looking for. She rose and showed Toan the ocarina she held. "This was a gift from my father's best friend Saria. She's now the Sage of Forest, but I believe that she can still hear if this ocarina's played again. And her spirit and connection to my father and mother pulses gently in the notes that issue forth when this ocarina is played. I can feel it." She looked down at the ocarina a moment longer, then tucked it securely under her shield. "Let's go Toan," she said. With that, the two left the house to where Dante waited patiently for their return. Destiny slid down the ladder effortlessly, though cursing mildly when a splinter planted itself in her palm. She simply plucked it back out again and cast it away. When she mounted Dante, she froze and frowned for a moment, as though listening for something. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"What is it?" asked Toan, fearing the worst.

"Something's happened," said Destiny slowly. "I don't like this. I don't like what I'm feeling." Toan had barely enough time to dart under Destiny's cap before she spurred Dante on out of the Forest as fast as he could go. They raced down the path to Castle Town, but Destiny stopped Dante just as they came over the hill. "Oh dear Goddesses," she breathed. "Toan, get out here!" Toan quickly did as she said, and followed her horrified gaze. She was looking at the castle. It was surrounded by a noxious-looking black cloud. No, not just that, the castle itself was black!

"Oh no," whispered Toan. "No! He's taken the castle already! He must have gathered his old followers and taken over so much faster than those years ago when he first came!"

"Then it's a damn good thing I left when I did, or else I'd most likely be dead or awaiting death," said Destiny softly. "But…Mother…" Hot tears stung her eyes, but she blinked them away quickly, shaking her head. _'Keep it together Des, it's gonna get tougher,'_ she thought. But despair was starting to hurt her heart. She tried to ignore it as she urged Dante on all the faster. He refused point-blank, however, to go across the splintered bridge, so Destiny dismounted and left him behind. The town was crawling with ReDeads! Everything had been ruined and burned, the fountain was dry, and the air had a fetid, nauseating taste of death that choked Destiny. Fighting her way through the ReDeads, she raced to the Temple of Time. She managed to make it without getting bitten by a ReDead, and darted inside. She immediately saw that the Door of Time had been opened, and rushed to and through it, hoping that the Goddesses and her parents would forgive her this once for running in the Temple. She hurried up to the Pedestal of Time, and saw that the Master Sword was gone. Just above the Pedestal was a swirling sky-blue vortex. Was that where her father had gone? What lay beyond that vortex? Destiny started to go into it, but a voice cried out, "NO!" Destiny looked around in confusion and saw a young man in Sheikah armor with red eyes standing near her.

"_Sheik!"_ she gasped. "It can't be!"

"It is," Sheik replied. "Don't be confused, it's really me, not your mother in disguise. You're late, but had you been here before you would have been captured. There is much you have missed and I can tell you. The first thing is that you must NOT go into that vortex. That is Time and we can't have you traveling Time, you'd never get back. That vortex appeared when your father drew the Master Sword from the Pedestal. That's because this time he's old enough, and ready to use the Master Sword. Therefore, he does not need to travel Time. However, the Master Sword is the key to Time and thus, when it is drawn from the Pedestal, it has to open Time whether someone will travel it or no. This time, it did not have to automatically propel your father forward in Time, so it opened the vortex as an option, I suppose."

"Where is my father?" asked Destiny.

"Ah, I knew you'd ask that," said Sheik sadly. "I'm afraid that Ganondorf is stronger and cleverer this time around. Your father's been captured. He and Zelda are now prisoners in the dark castle that you undoubtedly saw on your way in. And Ganondorf has taken possession of the Master Sword."

"No," whispered Destiny in wide-eyed horror.

"I wish it wasn't this way, but it is," said Sheik heavily. "And now you are the only one who can save them and Hyrule. Only you can wield the Master Sword now."

"But I don't have any of the experience that Papa has," protested Destiny wildly.

"But you do," said Sheik gently. "It's there inside you. It flows in your veins with your blood. You only need to tap into it."

"So how do I do that?" asked Destiny.

"That you will know when the time comes," said Sheik. "I cannot teach you, for it is not something that can be taught. But just believe, and let your heart and passion guide you to where you must go."

Destiny was silent. Tears once again stung her eyes, and suddenly everything went black. But she was sure she was still conscious. She realized that she was crying into Sheik's shoulder, crying hot tears of fear for her parents, anger at Ganondorf. She finally calmed and drew back.

"Don't I need a better sword?" she asked. Sheik smiled.

"Your father challenged Ganondorf with that one when he was younger than you, all the power you need to get to him is in the sword slung over your back," he answered. Destiny smiled mirthlessly.

"Then, if there's nothing else I must know, I have an evil maniac to overpower," she said.

"If that's how you feel, then there's nothing more for me to say," Sheik replied. "Goddesses speed, Princess Destiny Trifosa." Trifosa was Destiny's middle name. It meant Triforce in the ancient Hylian language. Destiny smiled and nodded to Sheik and walked out of the Temple. But as she did so, she was painfully aware of the evil voice that whispered, "The dream's coming true. The nightmare is alive!" into her ear.

A/N: Trifosa doesn't mean Triforce, as far as I know, I just thought they sounded a lot alike. Oh and Stefani Kitchel, I finished this story two days ago, but no one had reviewed so I didn't update. More reviewsmore new chapters!


	3. The Dark Castle

The Dark Castle

Admittedly, Destiny was afraid as she made her way to the castle. But fear for her parents' sakes and fury at what Ganondorf had done spurred her on. She knew that she had to find and take back the Master Sword or else she'd stand no chance of defeating Ganondorf, but she could worry about that later, if later even occurred! She shook her head to get such thoughts as these out of it and slashed at another Re-Dead as it tried to paralyze and bite her and suck out her life energy. She scowled at the fallen body and kept going on towards the castle. When she got there, she gave a choked gasp of shock at what had been done. It looked exactly as her father had described it from when he went there to save her mother and battle Ganondorf! The black castle, the impassable lava pit, the broken stones, everything was as her father said. Destiny now realized her new problem. She did not have the Medallions that her father had had from the Sages to make the bridge to cross the chasm.

"Swell," she muttered. "I'm not even in the castle yet and I need help. Sheik!" she called. "Sheik, where are you? I need you! Oh, he's probably back in the Temple guarding the vortex." She turned to go back but she heard a whoosh and a soft thump behind her and she spun around, drawing her sword.

"Your father did much the same when he met your mother when she was disguised as me," Sheik said quietly, with a smile. Destiny relaxed and sheathed her sword, but couldn't return the smile.

"How am I supposed to get in the castle? I don't have the Medallions!" she said,

"But you do," said Sheik.

"Please don't tell me that the Medallions are in my blood too," said Destiny.

"No, your shield," replied Sheik easily.

"Oh!" said Destiny in surprise. She looked at the underside of her shield and sure enough, the Medallions were embedded in the wood. She looked at them in surprise, then looked back at Sheik, who smiled pleasantly at her.

"Your father figured that, even if someone did manage to find and steal his possessions, no one would bother with a simple wooden Deku shield, they're hardly worth stealing really," Sheik said. Destiny was only half listening. She walked to the edge of the great pit, slipped her shield off her arm, and held it out with the Medallions facing the castle. A strange rain of softly glowing spherical colored lights began to fall around her. A flash of light, and the beautiful rainbow bridge stretched out before her. She turned to Sheik to ask if he would wish her luck, but he was gone. Her shoulders slumped for a moment, then she composed herself and went boldly across the bridge to the evil castle.

Once inside the castle, however, she was faced with the challenge of bringing down the barrier around the keep. She looked up to see the multicolored laser lights pumping energy into the barrier, but to her surprise there were none to be seen. Apparently there was a new challenge for her to face, one that her father had not undergone. She looked around for any sort of hint, but saw nothing that would help her. Toan flew out from under her cap and looked around.

"I'd say we've got a bit of a problem here," he said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Destiny replied flatly, "now how 'bout popping out something helpful, huh?" Toan looked around, then flew up to the barrier. "Toan, wait, I'm sorry, don't go too near it!" Destiny cried. Toan just looked back at her and glowed a warmer, brighter shade of blue. He was smiling at her. He turned back to the barrier and examined it closely. Then, he tapped it. Instantly he was flung backwards. Destiny caught him before he could slam into a wall. "Toan! Toan, are you ok?" she asked.

"Fine," he wheezed, "I'll be fine. Ahem, I did discover something though."

"What's that?" asked Destiny.

"The barrier seems to be made up of pure dark energy," Toan said. "Powerful, granted, but easily destroyed by one thing."

"What's that?" Destiny repeated.

"Have you noticed that there are no windows in here?" asked Toan evasively. "There's no natural light anywhere inside or outside the castle." Destiny looked confused for a moment, then smiled slowly as she realized what Toan was saying. He flitted up out of her hands and hovered next to her head, leaving her hands free to take out the ocarina and play the Prelude of Light. Glowing balls of golden light showered down, swirled around her, and launched themselves at the barrier. Wherever they struck they burnt a hole, like acid through paper. Destiny watched in fascination as the barrier was dissolved in this fashion. When it had completely melted away, she hurried up the exposed stairway with Toan flying close to her.

"Let's see," said Destiny quietly. "There should be several levels we have to go up and there should be a new monster on each that I have to defeat."

"We," Toan corrected her. Destiny looked at him and he smiled again. "We're a team. We fight together, no matter what." Destiny smiled gratefully at him.

"All right then," she said, and the dynamic duo continued up the winding stairs. They reached the first room, but there was nothing there. "That's strange," said Destiny softly. "There should have been something here trying to kill us. But…nothing. Very strange."

"Strange indeed, but don't dwell on it," Toan said. "It could just mean that whatever's ahead is that much stronger." Destiny nodded and they continued. But they went up staircase after staircase, through chamber after chamber, and nothing rushed out and challenged them. Destiny grew more and more uneasy, remembering her nightmare from the previous night, how easy it was for her to get up to Ganon's Keep and what she found upon doing so. But she tried to swallow her fears and continued up and up. Finally they reached the last stairway that lay between them and Ganondorf. Once they were through the door looking up those endless stairs, Destiny hesitated.

"Are you all right?" asked Toan. She nodded. "No you're not. You're afraid, but it's all right. You have the strength and means to defeat Ganondorf. You will triumph, for you know you must. Besides," he added with a grin, "your father was scared when he looked up this staircase so many years ago." Destiny looked at Toan and smiled at him. Then, her smile melting into a firm look of utmost determination, she started to run up the stairs, not failing to hear the eerie organ music being played and getting louder and louder as she ran on. She ran and ran, until she at last reached the door at the top.

"The dream's come true," she said to herself. "The nightmare's alive." With a staid smile, she opened the door to her nightmare.


	4. Living Nightmare

Living Nightmare

If the nightmare hadn't been alive before, it certainly was now. There was Ganondorf at his organ, playing the horrible song. Above him were two crystals, a lavender one and a green one. Within the lavender one was Zelda, within the green one was Link. Both were as lifeless as Link had been in Destiny's dream, though the crystal had been red she remembered. It made no difference. Destiny watched them for a moment, hoping vaguely that they would open their eyes and look at her. They did not, but she somehow knew that they were still alive. She just looked at them for a moment, wondering if Ganondorf was going to figure out that she was there or if she had to let him know. She got her answer soon. Ganondorf stopped playing and rose, though he kept his back to Destiny.

"Twenty-five years," he said softly, in a voice layered with evil that made Destiny shudder. "Twenty-five long years, lost to your parents. A person, isolated, cut off from the rest of the world, could go mad in such an amount of time. But did I go mad? No. I was patient. I carefully plotted my revenge so that, when the seal was broken and I was freed again, nothing would go wrong. And look at that! Nothing has gone wrong. I have everything. The castle, the kingdom, the ones who tried to destroy me…" he turned and faced Destiny with a sinister smile, "…and you. You, the one who will someday hold the combined powers of the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage. Or would have, at least. You won't be now."

"And what gives you that inane idea?" asked Destiny politely. Ganondorf laughed outright at her.

"Don't be naïve, child," he scoffed. "You are powerless against me. What, do you think that you can challenge me with that little toy sword of your father's? Hah! It is I who holds the true power now. Behold!" He drew the Master Sword from its sheath at his side. "The Master Sword is mine! You cannot contend with that! You are nothing but a little girl, who should have stayed home and played with her dolls instead of having the gall to believe she could actually fight me!"

"I don't have any dolls," sneered Destiny. "I much prefer swords and spells. Those are my playthings." Ganondorf laughed again at her.

"Then let's play!" he cried. He flung back his red cloak and rose into the air. The organ, crystals, and most of the room disappeared. Destiny ran to one corner of the room and faced Ganondorf.

_'Damn it,'_ she thought._ 'I don't have the Light Arrows. I don't even have a bow! I'm in trouble again, but this time Sheik can't help me.'_ "Toan!" she said aloud. Toan looked at her. "Please find my parents and see if you can get my father's bow and arrows," she hissed. Toan nodded and vanished. Once again Ganondorf laughed.

"So your little glow-worm has abandoned you," he jeered. "You're all alone now Destiny, and this time no one can save you!" So saying, he flung a ball of energy at her. She struck it with her sword, flinging it back at Ganondorf. He hit it back at her with the Master Sword. This went on for a while, until Destiny missed and was hit by the energy. She cried out as she was thrown backwards. She glared at Ganondorf and scrambled to her feet quickly. Ganondorf grinned at her.

"Ah good, you'll go down fighting," he commented. "You are your father's daughter."

"Thank you," Destiny said. "Then that means I'll win." She struck out at the next ball of energy he threw at her, reflecting it back at Ganondorf. Once again they played tennis with the dark energy, until Ganondorf missed and was hit. But Destiny couldn't do anything without the arrows. She just stood there, unsure.

_'All the power you need to get to him is in the sword slung over your back,'_ said a voice in her mind. Sheik's voice. But what power could her little Kokiri Sword have against Ganondorf himself? She had gotten to him without even using her sword! What good was it now? _'Wait a minute,'_ she thought. _'I haven't gotten to him, not really. I've gotten to the room he's in, yes, but not to him! But what do I do…'_ Suddenly it hit her. She pulled the sword back and threw it with a spin at Ganondorf as hard as she could. It struck him hard and he cried out and sank to the ground. While he knelt there, gasping for breath, Destiny rushed over to the platform he was on.

"This is mine!" she said, jerking the Master Sword out of Ganondorf's grip. She slashed him over and over, but jumped back when he rose into the air again. He looked at her for a time, then laughed again.

"Oh no, a little girl with a big sword! Oh help me, I'm _so_ afraid!" he mocked, throwing up his hands, then throwing back his head and laughing and laughing.

"All right for you, you pretentious lunatic! How'd you like a stab in the eye?" she shouted. Ganondorf just laughed harder.

"Please, you got lucky once and that's it. You can't touch me here," he said scornfully.

"We'll just see who can't touch whom," Destiny retorted. Suddenly Toan appeared out of the air near her.

"Take these!" he said breathlessly. Destiny held out her hands, keeping a wary eye on Ganondorf, and smiled dangerously a Toan placed her father's Fairy Bow and Light Arrows in her hands.

"How did you get those!" roared Ganondorf.

"Oh, I found them," replied Toan off-handedly. Ganondorf gave a bellow of rage, then a shout of pain. Destiny had sent an arrow into his side. He gasped, panting, as he sank to the platform again. Destiny jumped to the platform and slashed mercilessly at Ganondorf, her pants becoming screams of furious passion. With an almighty roar she raised the sword above her head to bring it crashing down on Ganondorf's. To her surprise, he gave a feeble cry and raised his arms to shield himself.

"Please, wait, don't!" he pleaded. Destiny just stared at him, the sword still poised to strike over her head. She watched as Ganondorf clasped his hands together, begging her to spare him. Her head was spinning. This wasn't right and she knew it, but something was clouding her reason. He looked sincere enough, but this was Ganondorf for the Goddesses' sakes! He was incapable of being sincere! But something was telling her that he was. She shook her head, trying to clear it, trying to get the thick grey fog that was blanketing her thoughts out. It was useless.

_'Besides, you're tired. He looks like he means it, and you were raised to give second chances weren't you?'_ asked a voice in her head. '_Not to him,'_ thought Destiny. _'Oh go on, what could happen while you've got the Master Sword?'_ the voice persisted. Destiny sighed and lowered the sword.

"You surrender, then?" she asked.

"Actually, no," replied Ganondorf in a much stronger tone. Quick as a flash he had one hand around Destiny's throat and the other around the Master Sword. He grinned evilly into her face as he raised her off her feet. "Little fool. I told you, you are your father's daughter. And I can see a bit of your mother in you now. You all should've killed me when you had the chance. I thought that you wouldn't make the same mistake that your parents did, but I was wrong. Good thing too, I risked a lot on a guess, but it paid off didn't it?" Destiny couldn't respond. In fact, it was all she could do to keep her eyes open. Ganondorf looked at her, confused. "What's the matter with you?" he demanded. Destiny didn't, couldn't, respond. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly. The last thing she saw before the everlasting darkness slid across her eyes was Ganondorf's openmouthed shock as she died in his hands.

A/N: No, this is NOT the end! There's more to come yet, but I don't think I'll tell you! You've got to keep reading and reviewing if you want to find out!


	5. Shiek's Precaution

Sheik's Precaution

"Ugh," groaned Destiny, turning her head to the side.

"Ah, excellent! You're awake at last," came a voice from somewhere in the vicinity of above her.

"Whoever's there, go away," mumbled Destiny.

"No," replied the voice. "For Heaven's sake, child! Open your eyes!"

"Heaven doesn't care about whether or not my eyes are open," growled Destiny, growing more and more irritated. But she opened her eyes anyway, and saw Sheik standing over her. "Sheik!" Instantly everything rushed back to her, the icy potion, the evil chamber, the battle, the blackness…she remembered it all. "What did you do to me?" she demanded hotly.

"I killed you," replied Sheik, as though it was the easiest thing in the world to comprehend.

_"Explain,"_ said Destiny icily, drawing out the word dangerously.

"Ah, yes, ahem, well, I just figured that it was an extra precaution. You see, if you didn't defeat Ganondorf, the potion would make you seem like you were dead. Ganondorf has no use for you dead, so he'd dispose of your body, I'd collect it, and you'd wake up safe and sound with me, ready to battle him again. And if you did defeat him, then you'd still take on the semblance of being dead and wake up safe and sound with me and your parents. As it is, you're only with me for now. Oh and he's taken what he thinks is the Master Sword, but it's really a fake that I managed to switch with the real one," he said, gesturing to the true Master Sword which lay on a table nearby. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I truly am, but had you known, your anxiety would've counteracted the potion and everything would have fallen apart."

"I see," said Destiny. "Well in that case, I suppose I forgive you. It was a very good plan. NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

"Yes, Princess," mumbled Sheik. "Anyway, forget that now. We have more to do."

"You mean I have more to do," replied Destiny tiredly as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "What is it?"

"What, you mean besides destroying Ganondorf, putting the Master Sword back to rest, and all in all restoring peace to the land of Hyrule? Oh, nothing really," said Sheik.

"You think you're funny. Just see what it gets you: a pinch on the ear and a kick in the pants," said Destiny and Sheik didn't doubt it for a second.

"Right, ah, well," he said, tripping over his words, "like I said, there's more to be done. How are you feeling?"

"Better," said Destiny. "Ready."

"Well, drink this anyway," Sheik said, offering her a bottle of blue liquid.

"Blech, blue potion," she said, pulling a face. But she took the bottle and drained it anyway. "I hate that stuff. And I cannot see how Papa drank it all the time."

"Well it was either that or die," pointed out Sheik, and Destiny desisted.

"I'm ready to face Ganondorf again," she said, rising to her feet. "But I have to know something first."

"What's that?" asked Sheik, almost afraid to ask.

"What's happened to my parents?" asked Destiny. Sheik sighed. He had feared this.

"I'm afraid they're still in the castle. And unless you act very swiftly, their blood will be spilt to the birth of Ganondorf's Gods of Darkness." He didn't get to say anymore, as Destiny seized the sword vanished out the door as soon as she heard this. "Luck and the Golden Ladies be with you, Princess Destiny Trifosa," he said softly, gazing after her. "You are your father's daughter."

"Why does everyone always tell me that?" Destiny said to herself as she sped down the hall; she had heard Sheik's last words. She shook her head and ran on, faster than before, down the stairs, out the door, into the open. Once outside she froze, realizing where she was. She was on the Lon Lon Ranch! "Huh, this was unexpected," she muttered, looking around. Something warm and soft nudged her from behind. Instantly she spun around, sword unsheathed, wild fire in her eyes. Dante snorted at her, a little derisively. Destiny relaxed and sheathed her sword again. "Hello, you devil. Long time, no see," she said. Dante smiled with his eyes at her. Destiny smiled back as she mounted him. "Take me back to the castle of darkness," she said. Dante jerked his head up sharply, as if to say, "What are you, crazy? That's suicide!" Destiny sighed.

"Look, I am aware of the situation, I was there before, and it's up to me to stop all this, now please take me back there or I will go back myself on foot!" she said. Still uncertain, Dante bolted for Hyrule Castle Town. This time around, he didn't halt at the ruined drawbridge but cleared it in one graceful leap and sped on. Destiny smiled and patted Dante's neck. He ran down a few ReDeads on their way, but didn't stop until they reached the bridge of rainbow light. Destiny slipped off Dante's back easily and kissed his nose.

"Thanks, friend," she said and turned to cross the bridge. Dante caught her sleeve in his mouth and she turned back to him. "Was there something else?" she asked. He responded by licking her hand. She smiled at him. "I'm coming back," she promised, and crossed the bridge quickly. There was no need to falter now, as all obstacles had been overcome before. As she ran up the stairs to Ganondorf's chamber, she stopped short. Toan! She had completely forgotten about Toan! "Toan!" she called aloud. "Toan, where are you?"

"I'm here," came Toan's voice. "Don't worry, I'm here." And he came out from under her cap.

"Oh there you are," Destiny said with a sigh of relief. "I was afraid I'd left you."

"I had thought that you were angry enough to slaughter Ganondorf without me," commented Toan. Destiny managed a smile, and swung her sword so the air rang.

"You hear that?" she asked. Toan nodded, looking at her sword. "The Master Sword sings for Ganondorf's blood, to taste his death. My blood is hot with rage, ready to destroy him forever. But no matter what, I'd have been five times weaker if you were not with me." Toan smiled warmly at her. She smiled back in the same manner, then let all mirth fade from her face and be replaced by anger. "And now it's time." The two darted up the remaining stairs to the chamber, ready for whatever lay beyond it.


	6. The Real Battle

A/N: Sorry if I was too in-depth with Sheik's explanation in the last chapter, but I can't help it, I'm an in-depth person! 

The Real Battle

Destiny hardly noticed, or card, that she was not in the chamber from before but on the roof of the tower. What she noticed and cared about was the sight of her parents, freed from their crystals, lying side-by-side on an altar in the likeness of the Pedestal of Time with Ganondorf raising the false Master Sword above his head and reciting all the ritualistic, sacrificial things from her dream. He was nearly finished and about to strike. His blow would never fall.

_"**GA-NON-DORF!"**_roared Destiny in a furious passion, emphasizing each syllable. Ganondorf instantly lowered the sword and spun around in shock. He didn't see Destiny until he glanced up. She had leapt into the air and, with a great cry, she brought the Master Sword crashing down on him in a devastating blow from over her head. He moved, but was still struck. As he fell in pain, Destiny landed on the opposite side of him and spun around. _"Ganondorf!"_ she shouted again.

"You!" gasped Ganondorf. "You died! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Surprise," said Destiny bitterly. She attacked again, but Ganondorf was ready this time and threw her off. When he noticed her sword he laughed.

"Did you really think you could fool me with that fake Master Sword?" he asked.

"What makes you think this one's fake?" asked Destiny flatly. Ganondorf stopped laughing abruptly and looked at the sword in his hand. It shimmered and became an ordinary sword with a tag attached that read: GOTCHA! He stared at it, and looked back at Destiny, who gave him a mirthless smile. Without warning she struck again, catching Ganondorf off-guard this time. He fell back with a cry. Destiny rushed to him and raised her sword with a growl, ready to make an end of the not-so-great Ganondorf.

"I know it's a small target," said Toan, "but aim for his heart." Destiny nodded resolutely, but before she could strike, Ganondorf's breath ceased and he lay perfectly still. Destiny stood over him for a short time, panting. Suddenly she snapped out of her trance and rushed over to the altar, to her parents.

"Mother? Father?" she asked. "Can you hear me? Please wake up." There was no response. She shook them, calling them over and over, telling them that she had defeated Ganondorf. Nothing. Tears welled up in her eyes and she bit her lip. "Mommy. Daddy. Please, please, open your eyes! It's all OK now, please wake up," she whispered helplessly. Tears started to spill down her cheeks. But just as they did, she felt as though she was being watched by some sort of evil. Her face contorted into a mask of fury and hate, and she spun around with a horrible screech, whirled her blade through the air, and hardly felt it as it slid into Ganondorf's heart. He froze where he was, lowered his blade, looked down at the blade in his chest, and stared at Destiny in abject incredulity. She looked fierce, with tear tracks on her face, her teeth gritted, her eyes wild and full of fire you could see. She just stood there, gripping the hilt tightly, her arm fully extended.

"How can it be?" she asked scathingly. "The great Ganondorf, beaten by this _kid?_" With a shout, she withdrew the Master Sword from him and watched him fall to his knees before her with no pity in her eyes. He coughed, stared up at her, and croaked out something she couldn't hear. "What?" she demanded, bending down so he could say it in her ear.

"Y-you…you w-w-win," he gasped. "C-clever g-gi-girl. You a-are your fa-fath-father's dau-dau-daughter. He-he'd be proud." With that, he breathed his last. Destiny just stared at his fallen body, wondering if now the great beast Ganon would come forth and attempt to destroy her. But no, even Ganondorf couldn't rise after being pierced in the heart by the Master Sword. She raised the flat of her sword to her forehead, inclined her head a little, closed her eyes, and swung her sword to the side, raising her head and opening her eyes. It was a gesture made to a fallen foe when they had fought hard. Destiny knew that Ganondorf hardly deserved the ancient respects of battle, he wouldn't have given them to her had he killed her, but she did anyway. She felt a healing wind blow and looked around. Ganondorf's death was causing the evil in Hyrule to blown away like black sand. She grew dizzy and faint, but stood strong until the winds died down. When they had, and she was standing under the night sky on the roof of the tallest tower of the castle, she turned back to her parents. With an almighty _clang!_ the Master Sword fell to the ground and Destiny fell to her knees beside her parents' lifeless bodies, sobbing her heart out. Toan hovered near her, pulsing gently, trying to get her to calm down a little before she hurt herself. She looked up at him and started wailing again. Toan pressed against her cheek, crying with her. Finally Destiny calmed enough to stand and go around to her parents' heads. Bending down, she kissed both of them, her tears dripping off her face onto their eyes and mouths, flowing between their lips. She turned away and started sobbing again. She didn't turn around when she heard the sound of cloth moving on stone behind her. However, she spun around as though she was being attacked again when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Papa?" she whispered. Link smiled at her.

"My brave daughter," he said affectionately, "you've made me so proud. It's beyond words, how I feel. You saved us. You saved all of Hyrule. My little heroine." Destiny just stared at him for a moment, and her mother who was standing next to him. Then, with a cry quite unlike those she uttered in her battle with Ganondorf, she threw herself into her parents' arms, crying for joy. She felt both of them holding her, saying things she couldn't hear. She couldn't hear anything, really. Everything faded to black, beautiful, welcome blackness that numbed the pains of battle.

When Destiny woke, she was back in her own bed and her parents were sitting next to her. She smiled at them tiredly.

"I was so afraid you were dead," she said softly.

"We were too," replied Link. "But we're not. We're right here beside you and we're not leaving until you can rise off that bed without help."

"What do you mean, I can get off the bed-" began Destiny, starting to get up, but finding herself physically incapable of doing so, try as she might. Her parents smiled at her again as she fell back. "All right, so I can't," she said. "Who says I want to anyway?"

"No one, dearest," said Zelda. "I'd be surprised if you could rise up immediately, after what you've been through."

"But as soon as you're strong enough to get up and walk around, there's going to be a ceremony to honor you for saving Hyrule," Link added.

"I'm never getting off this bed," said Destiny flatly. Link and Zelda laughed.

"Sorry, but it has to be done," said Zelda.

"Says who?" asked Destiny, irked. "If the Golden Goddesses don't come down here and tell me that it must be done, I don't see why it must be done!" More parental laughter.

"It's a tradition to honor our heroes," said Zelda firmly.

"Oh, go and hang your traditions," said Destiny. Then she sighed. "Just don't make it take too long, all right?"

"Of course," said Link. "Besides, it'll be at least a week I'd say."

"I am _not _staying in bed for a _week_," said Destiny.

"If you're feeling stronger before then, you won't have to," replied Link.

"Wait a minute, where's Sheik?" asked Destiny suddenly.

"Sheik? Sweetheart, that was my disguise when Ganondorf took power in the Dark Ages so I could help your father," said Zelda.

"No, he's a real person, he helped me," insisted Destiny. Her parents exchanged looks. "Hold on, I remember a legend…" said Link slowly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" asked Zelda.

"A Sheikah legend," continued Link. "Yes. Impa had a husband and his name was Sheik. They came to be known as the survivors of the Sheikahs after a time, but Sheik himself disappeared. That's why Impa became Zelda's nurse. People said Sheik died."

"People said you died," Destiny pointed out. "That was before you married Mother and everyone realized that you had just gone on your own adventures, not that you had died."

"True," agreed Link. "Maybe it was Sheik."

"Maybe," said Zelda. "But let's not talk about legends now. You've just finished your own legend, now you need sleep."

"No arguments here," said Destiny with a smile. Her parents kissed her forehead, said good-night and how unspeakably proud they were, and left her alone. For about ten seconds Destiny debated about getting up and getting out of her leggings and shirt (her mother had removed her tunic, cap, and boots) and putting on her nightgown, but decided she was too tired to even think about it.

"Toan," she said softly. Toan flew over to her. She smiled at him. "I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you."

"If you need me, I'll be there," said Toan. "You have my word."

"I just need your friendship," replied Destiny. "Come a little closer." He did and she kissed him. He glowed a violet-red colour: he was blushing. She smiled at him and fell fast asleep again. In a dream she saw herself sitting on the island in the centre of Lake Hylia. She was wearing her loose white shirt and black leggings, her hair was loose, and she lay on her back, completely relaxed and serene.

"Glad that you're feeling better," came a voice. Destiny opened one eye and smiled at Sheik.

"I'm glad to see you," she said. "Where's you go?"

"I was waiting at the end of the bridge," replied Sheik. "I could see everything that happened." Destiny didn't respond at first.

"Who are you, exactly?" she asked presently. "Are you the one from legends, Impa's husband?"

"I am," said Sheik. "I left all those years ago to fulfill my own destiny. I was in Termina, battling a different evil, I believe a relative of Ganondorf."

"No offense, but I don't want to hear any more legends about great evils just yet," Destiny said. "I'm still recovering from the last one."

"Well you wouldn't be here if you weren't," replied Sheik.

"I know, the lake heals," Destiny said. "I don't care right now. I don't care about anything except sleeping until my body and spirit stop hurting."

"You can do that out here," Sheik said. "I'll stay with you."

"I'd like that," said Destiny sleepily. Sheik settled down on the grassy knoll next to her.

"I used to watch you and your father sleep under the stars out here," he said softly. "He'd tell you stories and you'd sleep using him as a pillow. Your mother thought that was so cute."

"I remember," sighed Destiny. "He promised we'd do that again soon."

"And you will," said Sheik. "But for now, just sleep away your pains. Everything will be better in the morning." Destiny was already fast asleep. She knew now that, no matter what challenges faced her in the future, she wouldn't face them alone. And she'd be strong enough for anything, as long as her family was with her, in her heart.

THE END


	7. Epilogue

A/N: all right, Stefani Kitchel, just for you, here's the ceremony!

Epilogue

"I should never have gotten out of bed," grizzled Destiny.

"Well it's too late for that now," replied Zelda. "You might as well put on a happy face and get this over with."

"A mask, you mean," said Destiny. "That's all I do; I wear masks to let people see in me what they want."

"We can talk about that later," said Zelda. "There! Finished."

Destiny looked down in disgust at the dress she was wearing: snow-white silk with puffed bell sleeves so long that the bottoms of the sleeves came down to the hem of her skirt, an extremely full skirt, and a full apron that covered the bodice of the dress and part of the front and back. It resembled the one on Zelda's dress, depicting the Triforce and several other symbols sacred in Hyrule. However, Destiny's apron was silver and gold, not purple, red, yellow, and blue like Zelda's. Destiny also wore gold Triforce earrings, and her mother placed a ceremonial crown on her head; gold, in the shape of a Triforce with a ruby set in the piece representing Din and Power, a peridot set in the piece representing Fayore and Courage, and a sapphire set in the piece representing Nayru and Wisdom. Destiny's hair had been plaited and threaded with gold and silver ribbons. She hated it. Yes, admittedly she liked to dress up once in a while, but not in front of all of Hyrule! She scowled.

"Now, don't do that or you'll crease your makeup," Zelda gently chided her.

"I absolutely do _not_ care!" declared Destiny.

"I know dear, but it's expected of you. Of us," Zelda replied. "It's not that bad, you just have to stand up there, smiling and looking pretty."

"I should be wearing the clothes I wore when I fought Ganondorf," complained Destiny, "not this stupid, over-dressed, fairy princess get-up!"

"You've mentioned this before," said Zelda patiently. "Sweetie, I know you don't like ceremonies and public events like this, but it must be done."

"Why? Because it's one of your ridiculous traditions? Hang traditions! Hang what's 'proper' and what's 'done' and try something new once in a while!" retorted Destiny.

"Just put up with it, just this once," pleaded Zelda. Destiny didn't answer. Link entered the room.

"Ah good, you're ready," he said approvingly. "Whenever you're ready, proceed to the terrace, I suppose. The crowd's already gathered, they're just waiting for you."

"We'll be right there, dear," said Zelda.

"Papa, do I really have to wear this stupid outfit?" Destiny asked, trying desperately to get someone to listen to her.

"I wish I could change that, but I can't," replied Link. Zelda swept past him out the door, turning back for a moment.

"I'll be waiting for you two outside the terrace," she said. "Remember Destiny, you don't come out until-"

"-you announce me, yes, yes I know," sighed Destiny. Zelda nodded and left.

"I wish that what's expected of us was different," said Link gently, carefully, "I wish I could change you back into your battle clothes, take off the makeup you're wearing, but I can't. Do you understand, Destiny? _I can't do that."_ Destiny looked at him in confusion, then a slow smile spread over her face and she nodded. Link smiled at her, kissed her cheek, whispered, "No matter what, I am always proud of you," to her and left. Destiny stayed where she was. She now had a few last-minute preparations to make……

* * *

A while later, Destiny walked out to the doors to the terrace where her parents waited.

"What on Earth were you doing that took so long?" asked Zelda. Before Destiny could answer, Link intervened.

"Dear, what difference does it make? She's here now."

Zelda sighed. "You're right. Well, let's go out and announce Hyrule's heroine, shall we?"

'Indeed," Link replied, offering his arm. Zelda took it and the two walked out to the terrace. The people of Hyrule cheered for them when they appeared there, settling down when Link raised his hands. "Good people, a new hero has been born!" More cheers. This time Zelda called silently for order.

"This new hero risked much to save us, all of us, and all Hyrule as well," she said. "And now we present to you your savior, and mine and Link's daughter, Princess Destiny Trifosa!" The people went wild with cheers and joyful cries for the princess, then a great, "Ooh!" went through the crowd as Destiny walked out onto the terrace. Zelda stared at her in shock; Link smiled proudly. Now Zelda realized what had taken Destiny so long before; she had taken off her dress, put on her leggings, shirt, tunic, and boots on, then put the elaborate gown back on over it. While waiting for the announcement, Destiny had quickly taken off the gown, which had concealed everything beneath it in its voluminous folds of fabric, rubbed off the makeup with a cloth, put on her cap and gauntlets, taken off the jewelry, and pulled the ribbons out of her braid. With Toan hovering near her head, she looked almost exactly like she had when she fought Ganondorf. She smiled and waved to the crowd, who cheered for her, chanting her name, singing her praises (literally). Link slipped back inside unnoticed, and came back out holding the crown Destiny had rejected. He looked at Zelda and offered her the crown. She just looked at him, then sighed and smiled. She took the crown from Link's hands and turned to the crowd, signaling for quiet.

"Good citizens of Hyrule, I give your heroine and princess, Destiny Trifosa!" she called. The crowd cheered some more, until Zelda signaled again for order. She turned to Destiny and smiled. "See her now, exactly as she was when she fought the Evil King and saved us. She triumphed then, and she has triumphed again. For she has cast off the traditional embellished gown that I would have had her wear just for the sake of tradition. But she was right; she should appear to you as she appeared to Ganondorf, fearless and strong in the same clothes that her father, Link, wore when he faced off against Ganondorf. As Destiny said to me earlier, "Or did you think I fought the Evil One in a pretty dress?" There was good-natured laughter from the crowd at this. "However, there is one thing I must insist upon." She set the crown on Destiny's head. "I place this sacred symbol of triumph and glory on my daughter's head, not because it's tradition, but because she deserves it. She is the new Hero!" The people cheered again, hailing Destiny, praising her, singing for her. And Destiny just stood up there, smiling and looking pretty.

A/N: by the way, jelie36, I have another Zelda fic floating around there somewhere. It's called Serpent-Tongue. However, it tends to show up as SerpentTongue with no spaces or hyphens, in case you want to read.


End file.
